


John's secret

by Alienor_Gauthier



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienor_Gauthier/pseuds/Alienor_Gauthier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a secret too (directly follow Harold's secret, please read that one first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's secret

\- What are you doing here, Shaw?  
\- I think the question is more: what the hell are _you_ doing here?  
\- Drinking tea.  
\- First: since when do you drink tea? And second: seriously, Reese? A cat bar? Is this some plot to make Bear jealous so he gives you more attention?  
\- My relationship with Bear is perfectly fine, I don’t have to resort to that kind of manipulative move – or bribery, for that matter.  
\- That’s low, even for you. I don’t sneak food to him anymore.  
\- Because the vet told you not to…  
\- You are redirecting the conversation on purpose, are you? What are you hiding?  
\- Nothing.  
\- Hmmm… Hey, what’s that smell?  
\- …It’s cat grass.  
\- Oh yeah? Funny thing, I could swear Harold smelled like that a couple of hours ago.  
\- …  
\- What are you, a stalker? Don’t follow him around like some lost puppy, that’s pathetic.  
\- I’m just checking to see if the gps chip I put on him is working well.  
\- Sure, if that helps you sleep at night. You should just tell him and get a room together, you know?  
\- Mind you own business, Shaw. It’s not like that.  
\- What isn’t? You want to, don’t you?  
\- You are quite obnoxious since we retrieved you. Shouldn’t you show some sort of gratitude?  
\- Just answer my question and I’ll leave you drowning your misery in insipid drink and petting despising feline.  
\- Yeah, I want to. Happy now?  
\- Yep. That wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it? And look, you won’t even have to say it again.  
\- Is that… Are you wearing your earpiece? Is Harold…?!  
\- You’re welcome. See, this is me being grateful.

POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI POI

\- Oh, hum, Mr Reese…  
\- Listen, I’m sorry you heard that. I can assure you this won’t be an issue and-  
\- John…  
\- No, please, hear me out. I never meant for you to-  
\- John.  
\- I know you don’t-  
\- But I do. John, I do. I had no idea you- Otherwise I would have-  
\- You-. Re-really?  
\- Yes!  
\- …  
\- Come here.  
*wet sounds*

In another room:  
\- Spying on them is not very healthy you know, Sam…  
\- Says the girl who is electronically linked to a machine that’s spy on everyone.  
\- There is that.  
\- Besides, it’s fun.  
\- It is, isn’t it? Do you think we should move on Fusco, next? He could use our help.  
\- No, Fusco is hopeless.


End file.
